The Family Jewels
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Marron is the kind of girl who truly is virtuoso in music and art though her dad's wishes say otherwise. Trunks is the kind of boy who truly is gifted in the arts though his life plan states otherwise. Fate arrives when Satan University announces a 100-Year anniversary show, when a dare obliges the two to tryout for the leads could something magical occur? TruMar
1. The Welcoming Jewels

Chapter 1: **The Welcoming Jewels *EDITED***

* * *

My bare feet sunk into the wet pale sand creating a viscid mixture that clung to my skin, the cold brackish water splashed on to my feet washing away the sand. I glared forward watching the sun be engulfed by the aquamarine ocean. There were many things going through my rowdy head now college being one of them. I'm scared and not for the new people I was going to meet but the fact I am secretly going to study music instead of medicine like my father had wanted me to. "Six hours left, tic-toc."a soft voice reminded me.

I glared back to see my mother leaning against the doorway and flinched "How long where you standing there?" I asked arching my brow at her as she walked closer to where I was, while I waited for her with my arms crossed across my chest.

My mother smiled and hugged my waist. "Long Enough." She murmured then looked back at me pushing my hair away from my face. "You know Marron, College is an influential place, many things are gonna' be shown to you over there" She continued as she pulled a white lounge chair to sit down in.

I exhaled loudly sitting in the matching chair crossing my legs. "Yeah, I don't think I'd know that since I've been homeschooled my whole life" I responded. My mother was the only person that knew about my switch of majors and she swore she would keep it from my father. My father has always told me that the arts were a waste of time and won't make me any money and that medicine was what will bring me to riches.

"Come on, let's go inside, it's getting cold." My mother murmured before got up and entered the house. I toke one last inhaled the salty air and got up hearing the floorboards of the house creak. I heard a news paper rustle in the background and found dad behind it he seemed intrigued with the article but quickly set down the papers on his laps and turned to where I was

"How you takin' it?" My father asked rubbing the palm of my hand with his thumb. I sighed and gave him a simple shrug along with a sad smile.

"Ok, I guess, don't know I feel like I'm really gonna miss you two." I expressed with a sincere look in my eyes. My dad smiled crinkling his mustache against his nose. When he returned to his papers I headed for the stairs quietly before I heard my mother yell.

"Need any help packing?" My mother hollered from the kitchen.

I groaned inwardly "No, I'm fine mom." I responded making my way up the staircase. I entered into my bedroom and threw myself on to the double bed. "Finally…" I whispered with a smile tugging at the end of my lips. I got up from the bed and opened the closet doors. I pushed the racks of clothes aside and gripped my hands on the large suitcase hauling it out of the cramped out closet. My heels dug into the ground as I forced the bag out.

I laid it on the floor opening it grabbing bundles of clothes and throwing them in the bag not even bothering to fold them. I turned my face towards the vanity case where my sketchbook rested. I snatched it from the table and placed it on top of the mountain of clothes that was in front of me. _Here we go..._

* * *

"Oh, my big boy is going to college" My mother sobbed clinging on to me as I bid my farewells. I rolled my eyes at how clingy she was. I was surely going to return to her on thanksgiving anyway, I don't believe there was really any way.

I had my father growl as he stared at my weeping mother "Woman quit your crying he's eventually is to return to leech on your meals and money!" My father barked. I frowned, does he have to ruin every special moment? When I was kindergarten I remember him screaming at me during the school play because I was humiliating the Saiyan race. I was _six years old, h_ow was I to know how prideful he was about it. "Boy, you better train just as much as the Woman wants you to study!" He commanded. I stood up straight

"Yes Sir" I hollered. I gripped my hands on my Suitcases coal-black handlebar I shifted side to side getting my last view of Capsule corp that I will get for a while. Just as I was about to head out the door. Tiny footsteps invaded the room. "Wait, don't leave without saying bye to me!" A Young Girl's Voice Echoed through the room. "Bulla of course, I will never forget about you!" I laughed as she clung on to my neck.

"When is it you will be returning?" Bulla asked wide-eyed.

"In a Few months Bulla." I patted her tiny head.

"So when my Thirteenth birthday comes around, You won't attend it?" Bulla's voice drowned in sadness when she asked that question. I gave her a sad smile and shook my head. I frowned and crossed her arms. "Ok." Bulla complained.

I straightened my back and gazed at my two parents. "I should get going, Don't wanna be late." I said trying to evade my mother's fit of tears. I embraced my mother and sister and only Gazed at my father. He really never was the type to give hugs, to anyone, The only time he ever has actually embraced me was when I was eight, never again. I turned my heels and walked out the door to the sunny exterior. I took a deep breath of the morning air. "Feels good to be free" I said. _Satan City shouldn't be so far from West City right?_

* * *

The campus was crawling with unnamed faces. Marron gave a black look to the bottle-blondes screeching around the upper class men in the campus. She heard rumors since she stepped foot into the campus of the son of the notorious Bulma Briefs attending the school. Marron dragged her mint-colored suitcase across the grey cement sidewalk. She looked down at the small white slip she had gotten. _Dorm 6: Room 12 _I sighed as a sharp twinge ran through her arm. She placed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Marron's head lifted to the sign in front of her. She squinted her grotto-blue eyes reducing the amount of sun reflecting in her eyes. _Satan City University Unisex Dormitories 'Hercule Hall' _and in small print you could see Dorm 6. Marron walked toward the entrance and tentatively touched the doors handle.

"Need any help with that." Marron heard a disembodied voice behind her. It sounded like a husky but modulated voice. Marron didn't bother to turn around.

"No, Im Good." Marron reassured. She entered the building to find an array of new faces. One boy dark-skinned with thick framed glasses and a well done buzz-cut. Displayed on his green sweater vest was the Satan City University logo, seemed like the studious one. Another girl with wispy flowing brown hair and a petite figure and a wide-eyed gaze stood around the flowery vase, she seemed quite absent-minded. "Hi"projected a girl from the corner. Marron's attention directed towards the pale mermaid-locked haired girl, her hair was a beautiful shady blue color falling flawlessly to her stared in awe at the girl. "My name is Marnie, You are?" The girl asked with an inviting warm smile.

"Marron Juu." The blonde greeted shaking her hand with a smile.

The dumb girl looked at the door. "Oh look someone else is coming." She murmured. The door slowly creaked open softly and inside came the one and only, notorious, and of-course said by several magazines 'troublemaking' Trunks Briefs. Marron baffled by this, realizing that she would have to be sharing a Dorm with a celebrity. But of course to Marron, She thought everyone was famous since she lived such an enclosed, sheltered life.

"So, Turns out you winded up here." Marnie quickly said punching Trunks' arm. Many didn't know this but Trunks was one of Marnie's childhood friends but communication was cut short after a few years.

"Yeah..." He said slowly backing away from the azure-haired girl. The foolish girl closed up to Marron and Marnie. "Are you two..." She began. Marnie glared at her for a second and the ditz realized what she said. "Oh sorry, What I meant to say is my name, is Emerald, and you two are..." The mindless girl murmured that last part.

"Marron and Marnie" Marron sighed out gesturing Marnie and herself. Marron turned to the studious boy and examined how nervous he looked. She turned back to Emerald. "Um, hey whose Glasses?" Marron asked the duo. Emerald and Marnie stared at the boy who looked around the Victorian styled Dorm.

"That's Lionel, He has arabia" Whispered Emerald.

"Agoraphobia" Corrected Marnie. Marron glared at the girl wondering how she even graduated from Highschool. She gave a small chuckle.

"The fear of being in the Public alone." Marron murmured glaring at the boy. Marnie suddenly blurted a random question.

"What is your major?" She asked. Marron turned to the girl. "Fine Arts in the Art and Music Branch" Marron responded wide-eyed from her unforeseen question.

"Really, I'm in the Music Branch as well." Marnie expressed smiling.

"I'm majoring in Communications in the television Branch." Emerald blurted with pride lingering in her voice

"Guess I won't see much of you then." Laughed Marnie placing a hand on Emerald's shoulder, more relieved than anything really. The conversation between the Girls went on for a few minutes till Marron decided to go unpack.

Her arms dragged up the wooden styled stairs to the long hallway a mint suitcase containing all of her possessions. Marron knew she was to share a room with another male which gave her slight discomfort, but that's what she gets for arguing and ranting on and on about how she should get placed in a unisex dorm. Marron took a grip on the handle and peeked inside to quickly shutting the door. Her perfectly formed back slid down the wooden door. _How embarrassing, I really hope he didn't see me, Oh but what's the big deal It's not like a saw anything. _Marron bit her lower lip in first-hand embarrassment. The door opened again. "Sorry" the voice said. Marron peeked her head out of her crossed arms. "It's ok, I guess." Marron said not even looking at whoever's voice that belonged to. But she couldn't help it she couldn't evade this forever. Her face became paler than a ghost at this moment "Ehe, It's my fault Mr. Briefs."

* * *

**As I promised, My new Fanfiction Family Jewels up and ready for your viewing pleasure. As you can see Marron is innocent, Like always since she was Homeschooled her whole life. Yeah... But don't worry she will wear down that innocence soon. But for now bear with me. Marnie is my new sub-OC which I created for another fanfiction but never posted called LIVE. She was meant to be Marron's best friend actually. But as you can see I cam up with this plot instead. So I have both Catching Feelings and TIATI saved in my computer soon to be posted on an other account. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and please review if you liked it, hated it, I don't care I just need feedback :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Revealing Jewels

Chapter 2: **The Revealing Jewels *Undergoing some Editing***

_Marron_

I was ultimately surprised. Bunking in the same room as an heir to billionaire company is a little nerve shaking. Especially if that heir has a bad reputation. I gave off a wide-eyed gaze towards him. Lost in my thoughts, I saw his lips move but no voice is heard. Had I become deaf? A few seconds after I heard his voice a tad bit stern. "Did you hear me?" He asked. My eyes widened a tad bit and I shook my head slightly. "Need help with your bags?" He offered. I quickly arched my eyebrows in speculation. But allowed it. I walked in a bit nervously. I didn't really expect sharing a room with a male. Did I read the paper right?

"Ok…Sure." I uttered. I walked into the spacious dorm with a thick half wall dividing the room In half with separate bathrooms. _Was this a mix up? _I gave a small grin and shook my head.

He settled the bags down on my side of the room. "So what's your major?" He questioned me

I quickly froze since I had forgotten completely for a second why I was here then it finally came to me. "Fine Arts." I answered with confidence

Then I was stumped again when he asked "What Branch?" He seemed intrigued but it wasn't like I cared. I sighed trying to remember once again.

I snapped when it came to me "Music and Art" I answered while sitting down on my twin sized bed running my hands along the felt of the bed covers.

"Mine is Business, although I've always wanted to tryout arts." He groaned as he mimicked what I has just did. My head shot up at the last thing he said.

I wouldn't think that someone like him would be interested in such things."really..." I responded a bit more intrigued leaning a bit closer to where he was I looked over to him "So why don't you go after it?" I asked. He gave a sad smile me a sad smile and

He looked over to me "Sometimes you're born into the wrong life." He laughed with a tone of sadness in voice. His eyes examined me for a minute his brow arched and his mouth open ready for a question. "So, where are you from… wait I think I know… East City… No, Wait I think I got it, North?" He questioned.

I chuckled at his attempts to figure out where I came from. "I'm not from the city, I live in an island, Kame Island actually." I told him with a grin.

He gave me a lost glare"So how did you go to school?" He seemed surprised from the information I released to him.

"My family homeschooled me, this is my first time away from home actually." I admitted. I gave me attention to the conversation, both of us deeply interested in one anthers story we spent the time trying to get to know each other just a bit better. Turns out he has a little sister who adores him and a father who holds a grudge against him for some unknown reason. I guess he wasn't that bad, He didn't seem like the man whore that I had heard of.

A loud knock was against the door "Guys time to go to the Meet and Greets!" The voice belonged to Marnie.

"Oh Hey, how do you know Marnie?" I asked him.

"Well, Our parents are good friends." He said opening the door. I stepped out of the room.

* * *

_Meet & Greets/ Club Organization ._

All around the campus vibrant fliers decorated the school walls and grounds. There were young adults screaming different things at the freshman and the undecided students. Marnie looked around aimlessly for an eye-popping name for a club to join. Emerald had gone off to the Film Club leaving Marron and Marnie to choose their own. Many had offered Marnie a club entrance to several different sports since she has an athletes body. While Marron, she was just left called upon the intellectual looking groups.

Marnie squealed looking at the large booth displaying a large group of singers, covering songs from the top 100 charts. "Marron Let's join the a capella group!" Marnie shrieked straight into the blondes ear.

Marron flinched and looked over to her. "Like Pitch Perfect isn't that a bit to cheesy?" Marron asked the mermaid-locked girl while recovering from her temporary deafness

Marnie felt offended but managed to ignore it. "I guess..." Marnie answered lowering her head. "What about the Satan University Dance Alliance?" Marnie questioned Marron pointing at the booth.

Marron groaned and shook her head to Marnie's suggestion "I'm not a good dancer Marnie." Marron responded a bit to bitter.

Marnie clicked her tongue in distaste "Well... when you become a big singer you are going to have to learn how to dance!" Marnie attempted to encourage Marron to join.

"Are you really Making me?" Marron groaned. Marnie held back a smile. The duo strided up to the booth. Two Elitist bottle-blondes eyed them down.

"Is your hair natural?" One of the girls asked Marron with a dirty look, the girls in front of them reeked from expensive perfume, Yes Marron loved Chanel but all at once was intoxicating.

"Yes..." Marron backed up slightly, why did it not look natural? She was born with this hair she never did change it. Marron caught sight of a raven haired girl stormed up to the duo.

A screech came from her mouth"Hey! You two get outa' here this ain't your booth come on blondies move." A raven-haired girl with a strong Southern New Jersey accent yelled. Her leafy-green eyes shone as she caught sight of the duo. "Aye, You wanna join the Satan University Dance Alliance or our official name ta' Fierce Ones." The Girl said handing both Marron and Marnie a flier. Marron read the vibrant pink flier with a silhouette of a girl dancing.

Marron raise an eyebrow then slowly looked up from the flier "You mean The Fierce Ones." Marron corrected reading the paper.

The raven-haired girl looked up from her clipboard. "That's what I said..." Marron sighed not even trying to explain. "Okay, auditions are tomorrow at Ten o'clock sharp, Oh... What's your name?" The Raven-Haired girl asked.

"I'm Marron."

"I'm Marnie." The raven-haired girl gave a small smile and extended her thin pale arms to the two and shook their hands.

"I am Kira, nice meeting ya'" She told the two. Marnie looked at Marron and smiled. Marron looked at her arching her eyebrow.

* * *

_Dormitory 6 (Hercule Hall)_

Marron dragged herself inside. The night sky looked as if it's sprinkled with a bottle of glitter. Marron walked to the Dorm's Kitchen, she reached for the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. She slumped on a dining chair and dug a small silver spoon into the pink gel like food. Marron leaned against the wooden table and heard the small song of a Nightingale singing it's last song before it departs from the area. I groaned as felt the spoon empty as well as the cup. In through the door came in Trunks. Marron silently watched him but looked down as he walked into the dining hall. "Oh hey Marron." He greeted. "Hey" Marron said silently.

"How was your day?" He asked attempting to break the ice.

"Good, I'm thinking of joining the Dance Alliance." Marron murmured loud enough for him to hear.

He shifted his weight leg to leg trying to avoid the awkwardness "Oh well that's nice..." He said uncomfortably.

Marron sighed and dug the spoon into the pink frosted food"What did you do then..." Marron asked the tall lavender haired boy.

"Other than run from an ocean of desperate girls, nothing much." Marron rolled her eyes and got up from her seat. _So full of himself._ For a second Trunks was left in a lone room. He stared around Aimlessly looking for something. "What did I say?"

**Thank you for reading. I know it was pretty boring but it's so awkward at the first few chapters ugh.**

**Review responses!**

**Brii-Chan14: Thank You so Much! Your Fan fiction really keeps me entertained I really enjoy reading it ****Thanks for Reviewing Means Alot **:)

**Wild Colors: Wow Thank You So Much, It means a lot. ****Thanks for Reviewing Means a lot **:)

**MarronChestnut: They are it's a Dorm ( a building ) and Trunks is sharing a room with her. (Hope that clears your confusion) Omg I love your name because you know Marron. And look I have returned! Thanks for Reviewing Means Alot :)**

**Tiffany7898: Thank you so much (Oye... Unsaid Things is like :o :l :() *Tears* and die Leetan) ****Thanks for Reviewing Means Alot :)**

**Viva La Amore: Yay Thank you your fanfiction keeps me in tears or in complete amazement so it means SO much for theese positive comments Thank You. :)****  
**

**So I'll Update Kiss The Rain (Already Have that done) Very soon. Also I think I won't update till this semester is over or around that time because I only have two weeks of school left (YESS) also Sorry for the wait I have been so busy Hope you Enjoyed, If you liked it then please if you are kind enough drop me any kind of review to help me improve :)**

***I'm undergoing some Editing in this chapter so if you find some spelling mistakes that's it Gomen ^_^***


	3. The Studious Jewels

Chapter 3**: The Studious Jewels**

Marron woke up to the very subtle aroma of breakfast seeping through the small cracks of the mahogany door. She peeked through one eye and her eyes became blinded by the dazzling sunlight coming in through the window. Marron sat up on the mattress and looked to her left finding a desolated bed. She sighed lowly at the messy bed. Marron slipped out of the bed and peered inside of the bathroom. Her bare feet froze at the cold temperature of the wooden flooring She tip-toed to the sink and washed up quickly right after she saw the time. Marron Juu was never late, She wasn't going to start today She snatched the white muscle tee with a mirrored black and white cheetah from the floor and dark-denim jeans and slipped them on. She yanked on her hair tie making her hair tumble to her sides. She quickly slipped on her black sneakers and headed out the door to the kitchen. Mostly everyone had left at this time since class started in twenty minutes. She opened the fridge and idly stared at it for a good amount of time before she took out a tiny fruit parfait and quickly ate it. Once she finished she left the small cup on the glanced at the door before slinging the brown leather book-bag around her shoulder.

"Hey wait up." A voice hollered behind her. Marron turned around and saw Marnie catching up behind her. Marron halted in the middle of the sidewalk waiting for Marnie to catch up. She smiled as she neared closer to her "Where's your first class?" Marine asked panting a bit. Marron searched in her book-bag and found a neatly folded white slip. She rapidly unfolded it.

Marron looked down to her white slip showing her schedule for the semester. She examined the paper a few times and traced her finger along the box that stated nine o' clock."Frederick School of Art." Marron read out loud. She turned over to Marnie who had a gleeful expression on her face.

"Oh good we're gonna' be in the same building" Marnie shrilled causing the duo holding hands in front of them to turn back and give them a black look. Marron looked to the side avoiding the stare. Marnie in the other hand didn't seem to notice.

Marron looked down at her white and gold watch and quickly paced to class. "Marnie hurry we're almost late to class." Marron shouted behind her shoulder. Marnie looked ahead of her and saw Marron a couple of feet away. She gawked and ran behind her. Marron stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a small plaza of buildings. She was now stuck in a crowd of many people and for being so short couldn't see the buildings. _Thanks a lot dad. _Marron thought. She swung her head side to side looking for the right building. In the corner of her eye she saw Marnie running towards a red-brick building.

"Over here Marron!" Marnie exclaimed waving her right hand in the air. Marron turned to her direction and saw her enter the building. She dashed forward paying no attention to who ever was in front of her. Marron was so close she could smell the acrylic paint from the building. Thanks to Marron not paying attention to where she was going she literally bumped into someone and didn't even excuse her self.

"Woah are you ok." She heard over her head. The voice was the same modulated voice she heard yesterday. _Trunks_ Marron thought. She took a step back and looked up. Inwardly she gave a small smile, It was exactly who she guessed. There were two royal blue eyes that connected with hers. She heard some of the girls rushing towards her. She took a glance to the left and saw what seemed hundreds of girls in crowds coming towards him. he crowd reeked expensive perfume, and not in the good way. Marron nodded and ran as fast as she could towards the building barely one minute left. _Run before he tries to distract you._

Marron entered the building and quickly ran to the fourth door. She swung it open and caused the classes' attention to divert towards her. Marron's cheek grew a blush pink while she looked down to the ground in embarrassment and entered the classroom quietly. She took a seat next to the only brunette in the room, she can't take the bleach-blondes surrounding her now. Marron looked up and saw the professor introduce himself to the class. She gave a quiet gag of disgust at his clothes.

"Hello students I am professor Jones." He introduced. The professor seemed quite unprofessional judging the way he dressed. He had baggy slacks and large sewn cardigan that hung around his knees and a pair of sandals on his feet. He looked around the class eyeing each of his students. "I am here to find the artist in you." He said rubbing the palm of his hands together. Marron looked at him as if he were insane, who knows maybe he was.

"How about we introduce each other." The professor announced. He pointed at Marron and told her to stand up and introduce herself. Marron quietly got up as the class had their eyeballs on her. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

"I am Marron Juu and I am nineteen years old." Marron stated and quietly sat back down. After what seemed hours most of the class has introduced themselves then came the girl who sat next to her. The brunette she wasn't really pleasing to the eye either.

"My name is Veronica Williams and I am twenty years old." She announced with a small smirk on her face. Marron eyed her down. Something about her bothered her. Maybe it was her clothes that were too short for school. Maybe it was just Marron being her judgmental self. She sat down reeking expensive perfume. _The queen of the bottle-blondes maybe? _Marron chortled quietly at her own inside joke.

"Ms. Juu what is so funny?" The professor asked crossing his arms angrily. Marron looked up to the angry-looking man. Veronica looked at her aching her eyebrows questioningly.

"Nothing sir." Marron mumbled quietly. Veronica smirked and looked ahead. Marron rested her hand on her chin grumbling a few things no one really heard. With her other hand she tapped idly the pencil against the wooden desk. It was only to annoy Veronica, since she couldn't really tell her anything. She overheard a few things but really didn't pay attention overall. Most of it was about how the shape has a certain angle and such. Marron took out her notebook and scribbled little sketches of a little girl spinning in a dress and a little happy family. She saw her professor's attention divert towards her and she quickly flipped the page and began copying the long list of information of shapes on her notebook. He walked towards her and snatched the notebook from her hands. Marron left her mouth open in the brute force he took her notebook with. He flipped through the pages of sketches then set the notebook down. His face looked very skeptical.

"Well Ms. Juu I have to admit your sketches are most impressive, But you're supposed copying what's on the board, Now pay attention!" He barked at the end. He quickly walked back to the board and began to sketch on the board once again. Marron groaned leaning on her tedious hour of being locked inside the bland classroom were finally over and Marron stood upright on her chair and walked out with the rest of the crowd. Veronica shoved her to the side with brute force. Her heels clicked away from her quickly leaving Marron smushed against the wall. Marron shoved herself up and looked at her schedule. _Well I have an hour until my next class. _

Marron walked out of the building bombarded by sunlight. She glanced over to the building facing her and saw crowds of students running out of the building. Her eyes wide from the startling amount of students released from the building. Marron grip tightened on the small blue book on her hands labeled _Fine Arts: Course I _as she shifted her direction to the left. Marron strolled along the sidewalk searching for the small coffee shop she saw yesterday. She halted in front of a small brick shop with a sign of a steaming coffee cup. She pushed the door open and the luscious scent of coffee flooded her nostrils. Marron smiled and walked up to the cashier. She gazed at the different pastries and drinks on the menu.

"One Vanilla iced-coffee" Marron ordered pointing at the menu. The older woman nodded and walked into the back of the shop and the whirring sound of a machine began to hum in the background. Marron stood looking aimlessly around looking for nothing. She looked at the different pastries which all looked delicious and as tempting as they sounded she didn't dare get one. Marron herself was in a strict diet and she didn't dare spoil herself with any sweets. Maybe once in a while but not now.

The woman came to the front of the store and placed the drink on the marbled counter and outstretched the palm of her hand. "Three-Fifty." She barked. Marron opened the pockets of her book bag searching for some extra cash she had left inside the bag. She chewed on her pink-coated nails anxiously as she searched for her money. _It must have fallen out while leaving class. _

"I'll pay for her." The same familiar voice from earlier appeared once again. Marron looked up and saw Trunks searching for his money. Marron chewed on her bottom lip nervously she wished he wouldn't pop out of nowhere and pay for her meal. It was really her problem.

"N-No you don't have to pay for me." Marron stammered in embarrassment her turned in to cheeks a pale pink. Trunks rolled his eyes and paid anyway. Marron looked down to her shoes in embarrassment. "Oh and one espresso for me." Trunks said. The woman nodded and returned to the back of the shop and the whirring sound began once again.

Marron stared at him for a second already with her cold drink in her hands. "Thank you, I really owe you." Marron thanked with a genuine smile. Trunks shrugged and slumped down in the metal chair.

"You're welcome." He simply told her before taking a sip of his steamy espresso. Marron sat on the empty seat in front of him and took a sip of the cold coffee. The taste of the sweet nutmeg splashed among her taste buds along with the creamy taste of Vanilla itself. Marron savored the taste on her tongue then took another sip of the drink.

She looked up and gave a small chuckle. "Why are you drinking an espresso in the middle of the summer, It's like a hundred degrees outside?" Marron asked in an amused way. Trunks looked up from the table and into Marron's eyes.

He gave her a simple smile and responded "I guess I just enjoy the heat.". Marron returned a grin and continued to sip her drink. Trunks examined the notebook sticking out of her book bag and snatched it from her bag. Marron quickly stood upright as he began to flip through it.

Marron attempted to snatch it away from him but kept clutching the air which got her quite agitated. "Hey give that back." Marron pleaded with a hint of anger in her voice Trunks shook his head and began to look at the sketches which seemed most impressive. He wouldn't quit flipping through the pages. Each page filled him with a new interesting look to his face. Marron sat back down and calmly waited for him to return the notebook.

"Did you draw these?" He asked giving her the notebook back to her. Marron nodded proudly before stuffing the notebook back inside the bag.

"Yeah, I've been aspiring artist for years." Marron confessed before she took another taste of the iced-coffee. She shifted in her seat as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She lazily slid her finger across the screen and saw a text from Marnie asking where she was. She overheard Trunks scoff. Marron placed the white-rectangular phone on the table.

"Let me guess it was Marnie, am I right?" Trunks guessed then took one last drink from his coffee. Marron couldn't help but nod. She saw him mouth _don't answer._ That caused Marron snicker. She did seem to pop up anywhere spontaneously. It was like annoying mosquito that would buzz in your ear.

"So how was your first class?" Trunks questioned. Marron looked up to his face and frowned. She ran her fingers through her bangs. She gave a small puff then decided to say her answer, "Terrible, this girl would give me dirty looks at me and the professor hates me." Marron sneered.

Trunks laughed leaning on the two legs of the back of the chair. Marron rolled her eyes and stared at her nails for a second. "How about you?" Marron asked the gleeful looking Trunks.

"A breeze." Trunks smirked running his fingers through his hair. Marron puffed at him. "Alright." Trunks looked over to the wall clock that read it was almost eleven. Trunks quickly got up from his seat. "Guess it's time to run." Trunks announced. Marron gave him a questioning look then clicked the button on the bottom of her phone that caused it to illuminate. _10:50 AM_ Marron stuffed her phone inside her back pocket then looked at Trunks.

"Do you think we'll make it to class in time?" Marron asked a bit worried. Trunks gave a small chuckle and dashed off to the plaza. Marron stood wide-eyed at the amazing speed he went off in. Marron dashed behind trying to catch up behind him. "Wait up!" Marron shouted behind the lavender-haired boy. She nearly scrambled her feet together almost collapsing. When she finally caught up with him she shoved him forward making him stumble on his feet.

Trunks turned around and saw Marron gasping for air. "Marron are you ok?" Trunks quickly asked. Marron rested her hands on her knees.

"Sure... I-I just ran about... a mile I'm good." Marron panted with strong sarcasm in her voice. Trunks rolled his eyes and pulled her along with him. Marron stumbled a bit in shock from being hauled a couple more feet. Trunks and Marron's stood in the middle of the plaza and waved their goodbyes and both quickly turned the opposite direction.

_Well that was interesting_

* * *

**Hello darlings, It is me Writer'sFantasy I finally got time to update this fanfiction! I had writer's block for a while but then I got this idea! Now I have several new ideas to follow up. Oh the magic of writing. Also the reason I haven't updated this Fanfiction as much is because I'm mostly working on my other fanfiction Kiss The Rain (wouldn't really mind if you read it...) Alright now time to respond!**

**Viva La Amore: Don't hurt me I wrote 2.5K for this chapter *covers head*. Yeah I guess we still need to define Trunks hm? Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**Tiffany7898: Things unsaid oh no I miss it too much to bare ;-; although this new story is quite interesting yes... Thank you for Reviewing! :)**

**MarronChestnut: Ha Ha yup still loving your Pen name! Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**silent canary: Wow this review made me feel really special. I took that tip you gave me and used it as much as I could so thank you for that. Also yes it's pretty sad how tiny the TrunksMarron (or how I like to call it TruMar) fanbase is sometimes I want to read a new good TruMar fanfiction and sadly don't find it. I guess I wanted a new shade of light on Marron's character I guess Trunks can't always be the smartest, and don't worry Trunks P.O.V will be frequent very soon. Thanks for the Review! :)**

**Thanks for following & favoriting this story: MarronChestnut. **

**So if you like this chapter please review and give me tips on how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading :)**


	4. The Capering Jewels

Chapter 4: **The Capering Jewels**

* * *

Marnie held the silver bar as the sweat beaded her ivory forehead, effortlessly she lifted her leg creating a straight line. Marron stared at the girl in awe Never could Marron do this. She was simply not flexible enough for these capabilities. Marnie's eyes gleamed in excitement as she stared into Marron's. "Alright now you try." She told Marron with a goofy grin on her face. Marron held the silver bar tightly and did a very miserable attempt of bringing her foot into the air nearly falling over on her face. Marnie leaned on the bar and gave a sad chuckle watching her friend struggle on the floor. "Oh Marron will you ever learn?" Marnie clicked her tongue extending her arm out to the girl with messy blonde hair falling all over her face. Marron gladly accepted her hand and stood up from the wooden dance floor. Marnie had never seen someone so inept dance-wise, she blew some azure hair out of her face and watched Marron sprawled. Marnie quickly clapped her hands and shouted "Come on Marron you're never going to become a star if you don't know how to dance!"

Marron groaned helplessly holding on to the silver bar which had become slippery from the sweat that covered her hands. "If this is what it takes can I just be a composer?" Marron grunted pushing strands of her blonde hair out of her face. Marnie shot a glare and quickly straightened herself up slapping the blonde-haired girl across the head. Marron winced covering the area where Marnie had hit her. "What the hell!" Marron nearly screamed.

Marnie folded her arms narrowing her eyes at her. "No friend of mine is a quitter!" Marnie snapped sprinkling her friend with water. Marron flinched as the small droplets splashed on her skin. "Now let's go." Marnie barked clapping her hands rhythmically. Marron groaned as she held her ankle and attempted to lift her leg above her head but barely reached her ear. Marnie rolled her eyes and leaned on the silver bar.

The door creaked open and Kira, the group leader walked in. "Ah, here's our new members, so how you doin'?" The tan black-haired girl inquired. Marnie sighed and looked over to Marron who was still struggling. Marnie bit her lip and looked over to Kira giving her a sincere shrug. "Blondie looks like she's struggling." Kira laughed draping a white towel around her neck.

"Yeah." Marron panted breathlessly reaching effortlessly for her water bottle and chugged down the rest of the remaining water. Marron hung the towel on her neck following by cracking all of her fingers. Marnie chuckled and sat down next to the blonde nudging her with her elbow. "I'm not very flexible if I'm honest with you." Marron sighed wiping away the remaining beads of sweat away from her forehead.

Kira sat down beside her and looked over to her. "Hey but y'know what they say, practice makes perfect." She said with encouragement laced in her voice. Marron knew more than anyone that she was right. "Oh did ya' hear the administration is gonna make some kinda' important announcement later today, I think it's about the 100 year anniversary show." Kira said changing the subject.

Marnie looked intrigued at the news. "Really I wonder what they're going to do?" She wondered swinging her feet back and forth while she sat on the foldable chair. Marron looked up at the mermaid-locked girl and gave a childish grin. Marron leaned her head on the mirror with her knees hugging her chest. "I overheard some people say they were planning on putting on a show, a musical in fact." Marron's head shot up and stared wide-eyed at the two.

A smile formed on her lips, "Musical you say?" Marron asked arching an eyebrow at the two other girls. Kira and Marnie nodded simultaneously with their eyes wide open. "When's the announcement?" Marron asked with excitement laced in her voice. Marnie and Kira looked at each other and back at Marron.

"At four at the plaza..." Kira answered looking down at her watch. Marron stood upright and ran towards the door. "Marron where are you going!" Kira shouted behind the dashing blonde who was already with her hand on the knob. Marron held the door open and looked back at the two girls grinning uncontrollably, which made Marnie chuckle.

Marron tossed her bag over to the girls. "I'm going to the plaza watch my bag for me!" Marron hollered before she shut the door behind her.

* * *

There was Trunks' best friend Goten Son, the boy wasn't as smart, or good-looking as he was but he always stuck beside him ever since they were kids. Although he always did try his best to act smarter than Trunks by looking and acting it but really he never was and never will be. "Did you hear?" Goten began closing a book in front of him. Trunks looked up from his book and towards Goten who sat across from him. "They might make an anniversary show, they're even holding auditions for it, it's ridiculous isn't it?" Goten continued with a chuckle and looked down to his book.

His eyes drifted to the window where there was a screeching feedback which was quickly fixed. "Attention students." The older man spoke into the microphone. "As you know, the school will be doing an event celebrating the schools 100th anniversary, and today we will be announcing what this event is exactly." He continued palming the back of his head. "This event will be... a theatrical performance written by none other than the Broadway director Tien Shin-Han" The man announced receiving several gasps and claps from the crowd.

Goten let out a loud groan "A theatrical performance, great an annoying year full of dancers and singers prancing around in their leotards." He seethed pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "You've got to be kidding me." Goten murmured under his breath. Trunks got up from his seat and collected his things startling the black-haired boy. "Trunks where are you going?" Goten asked picking up the pen that he had dropped against the table.

Trunks only gave him a half-smile and swung the briefcase over his shoulder walking out the door before he left outside he only said "Why don't I give it a shot?" and walked out. Goten was left with jaw hanging he must certainly be kidding, was he? When was he even be interested in such things. Goten rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

Marron stood on her toes jumping up and down as she tried to see the man giving the information for the audition but then saw the words _singing and dancing_ on the sign placed next to when she grit her teeth. She was no good at dancing and it was clear she would mess up at any given second. She sighed and walked away from the crowd and back to the studio.

As Marron left the plaza Trunks had arrived to the scene and read the sign and simply walked away at the words _sing. _ Sure he could dance but singing had nothing to do with him. Now what is he going to explain to Goten? He should just ditch him he'll probably just stereotype performers for another two hours and if he was honest he isn't up for that kind of bull.

Marron arrived at the studio finding her bag and her two friends gone. Her lip arched as she found a stick note on the mirror _We're back at the dorm. _Marron took the paper and crumbled the paper in her hand. She was already hurting all over she isn't up for another walk. Marron pushed the door open and stormed out. She walked down the trail placing one foot in front of the other. The distraction led her to bump into a tall man obviously older than her. He had very little black hair that barely even seemed noticeable and had a distinguishing feature of a third eye on the center of his forehead. Marron held back a shriek but quickly straightened herself out. "I'm sorry sir." She murmured.

The man only chuckled and knelt before her. "Well that's what happens when you pretend you're a tightrope walker." He responded with a smile. "I'm Tien Shin-Han." He introduced extending his hand to her. Marron shook it and slowly her eyes widened at what he said, he was the man who was producing the show wasn't he. Marron's cheeks grew red in embarrassment

"I'm Marron Juu." Marron squeaked. Tien ruffled her hair and walked along with her. "I'm sorry Mr. Shin-Han, I should have watched where I was going." Marron said begging for forgiveness.

Tien smirked and kept walking. "So tell me are you auditioning for the performance?" Tien asked her, he looked over to Marron who shook her head and gave a sad smile. "Why?" Tien inquired stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Marron sighed "I'm not good enough, I can't really dance, better off give it to someone who can really." Marron murmured. Tien let out a groan that made Marron look over to him. "What's wrong?" Marron asked bewildered.

"You should audition and you never know practice makes perfect, you just might be good enough." Tien whispered the last part before turning around. "Goodbye Ms. Juu, I expect to see you at the auditions." Tien left her to her thoughts.

Marron sighed and opened the door to the dorm and greeted Marnie and Kira. "So Marron are you auditioning or not?" Marnie asked the girl Marron shook her head and smiled. "Well that makes the two of you." Marnie chuckled. Marron raised and eyebrow and she jerked her thumb behind her. Marron looked down the hallway and found Trunks looking quite frustrated.

Her eyes drifted over to Marnie who was still laughing. "What did you do?" Marron inquired silently. Marnie smirked devilishly at her question. "Marnie..." Marron continued in a dangerously low voice.

"You're auditioning for the lead, or... I'm telling your dad about not studying medicine." Marnie smirked. Marron's jaw hung open. How did she find out about that. She narrowed her eyes over at Trunks and fisted her hands and whipped her head over to Marnie. "Trunks is also auditioning." Marnie continued with a smug smile on her face.

Marron's blood boiled as it coursed through her body. "Are you in or not?" Kira groaned crossing her arms over her chest. Marron felt tempted to say no but her father would pull her out of the Fine Arts program if she did so. Everything fell on her if she said no her dad pulls her out of the program if she says yes she'll have to undergo the embarrassment knowing with all her heart she's going to fail. She contemplated wether or not to do so and finally got her answer.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry for the wait I just haven't been so much in the mood to write this story. But I will be updating also If you like Tru/Mar stories you should read the following stories for sure. Tell me if you like the cover I edited it for the eyes to turn out JUST LIKE THAT.**

**. Abduction (Mine)**

**. Responsibility by Tiffany7898**

**. Their Dirty Little Secrets by VivaLaAmore(Main couple is Goten/Bra)**

**. High School New Generation by Brii-Chan14**

**Review Responses!**

**Tiffany7898: Ohh that b*tch I hated her so much in Family and Friends. (And yeah she def is) Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Goten Fan: Like I sad in Kiss The Rain he was pretending to show off to Goten. ****Thanks For Reviewing!**

**MarronChestnut: Aw thank you, I use to be a tomboy-ish girl well I'm not anymore though I knew a lot of other Tomboy that loved Romance ha ha ****Thanks For Reviewing!**

******So if you like this chapter please review and give me tips on how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
